


Forgiveness

by Yummychii



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, I haven't finished the game, Inspired by phonebooth scene, Keiichi is being followed, Keiichi is really scared, No Spoilers, We don't like spoilers here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummychii/pseuds/Yummychii
Summary: The ghost is behind him. But something is different today.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Higurashi. I also haven't finished the game yet, and this was written... After the phone booth scene? Like, sometime during 2k16. So no spoilers, if you please!
> 
> Do have fun though!

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

Footsteps are still following me.

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

The presence that chills my whole being keeps getting closer.

It's not right. The shadow is only three steps behind me instead of five. 

How many times have I counted the steps I took?

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

I slow down. The presence stops. 

My back burns by its stare, but I don't look back.

I'm afraid.

It's incredible how one emotion can stop my body from moving, freezing me in place.

There's always something behind me, hiding behind me. But I can't look back.

If I look behind me it means I'm admitting it's there.

It's always watching everything I do. I can never catch its gaze.

Is it someone, or something that keeps following me?

I can't look back, so I will never know the answer.

  
  


No one can see the thing, but I know it exists.

I hear the usual pitter-patter. It's now getting louder every ten steps. 

The whispers grow clearer.

The presence stops, and I stop with it. 

Our roles are reversed.

I can't look back.

Pitter-patter, and the presence moves.

Its whispers stop. 

My mind starts the now comforting mutters instead.

The presence feels like it's eating my mind, slowly making me go insane.

Will I ever be able to prove its existence? 

Nobody can tell me.

Will I ever get rid of it? 

I can only hope.

I'm afraid. 

Why won't it disappear?

Wind blows and I feel a touch on my neck, warm against my cold skin.

The presence is cheating. It's not supposed to move before I do.

I'm afraid.

Why can't I ignore it anymore?

I start moving. The shadows expand and collide with my own as I walk.

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

Something in me calms down when the usual pitter-patter starts again.

But the shadow doesn't want to stay behind me.

I can feel the Pitter-patter stop.

I don't look, but I stop with it.

Why won't it leave me alone?

I'm afraid. 

The shadow is real, but why can't I see it?

  
  


Then the wind blows. 

The whispers of the shadow ride on it.

My ears twitch at the sound. My throat feels dry, and my heartbeats are too loud in the silence that follows.

I'm afraid, and the reason becomes as clear as its words.

_"I’m sorry."  
_

I'm terrified, because there is nothing to forgive.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to capture the style of the game. This is what was born.


End file.
